She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
"She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" 'by ''David Guetta ft. Sia is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer The coach wears a blue dress that seems to be made of ice. The left sleeve of the dress is cut out, and jagged ice edges extrude from sides of the dress as well. She has long semi-puffed blue hair that is chalk white, to give it an icy feeling. She also wears long white boots with straps and a golden crown. At specific times of the song her skin turns pitch black and her dress and/or hair become a darker shade of blue. Background The background begins with an orange spirit-like material, possibly a meteor of some sort, flying into a mountain. The material hits an icicle the dancer froze herself in, the icicle disappears (except for the dancer herself) and the dancer begins dancing. The verses of the song take place in an icicle-filled mountain. When the pre-chorus begins, the back of the mountain breaks away and the moon is visible. During the chorus, the mountain breaks/explodes away (falls to pieces) and the dancer is riding an icicle through a series of mountains. At the end the dancer gets frozen in the icicle she started in. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. Gold Move 3: Bend over and spin your head. Swgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SheWolfFTPGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Swgm2.png|Gold Move 3 SheWolfFTPGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) has a Monthly Mashup which can only be unlocked in October. Dancers (No repeats) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' '([[Just Dance 2014|''JD2014]]) *''On the Floor'' (''JD4'') *''Dare'' (''JD'') *''Step by Step'' (JD) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''D.A.N.C.E. ([[Just Dance 2|''JD2]]) *''Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Fame'' (JD) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) *''Firework'' (JD2) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (''JD3'') *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (JD2) *''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) *''I Will Survive (''JD2014) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) Party Master Mode She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''has a Party Master Mode on ''Just Dance 2014. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *Day Dreamer/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Throw It Up/Egyptian Slide/Relax/Stretching *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/[[I Will Survive|I Will Survive]]/[[Troublemaker|Troublemaker]] *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Calling The Flames *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/[[Follow The Leader|Follow The Leader]]/[[Flashdance ... What A Feeling|Flashdance ... What A Feeling]] *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Knee Punch/Calling The Flames *Limb By Limb/Arms Circle/Voguing/Going Slow *Sweet Caresses/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Bridal Boogie/Snappy Dress/Relax/Up And Down *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/''Gentleman''/'[[Where Have You Been|''Where Have You Been]] *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Ember Walk *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/'[[Starships|''Starships]]/'[[Love Boat|''Love Boat]] *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Side Punch/Calling The Flames *Cardio Lunge/Wrestler's Skip/The Winner/Neon Robotics *Super Whip/Russian Bounce/Angry Stomp/Exorcism *Emotion Overdose/Mechanic Stretch/Silent Fall/You *Going Slow/Shivering Swan/Come With Me/Initialization *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' Battle She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) has a battle against ''Where Have You Been''. The battle can be found here. Appearances in Mashups She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in the following Mashups: * 'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' * ''C'mon * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * ''Follow The Leader'' * ''Gentleman'' * Just Dance * Where Have You Been * Wild Captions She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Drama Queen * Earthquake * Frozen Balance * Frozen Walk * Ice Punch * Ice Quake * Icy Shards Trivia *This was the first song to be announced, seen in the trailer and revealed on the Soundless Quiz. * In the pictogram sprite for this song, there is a Beta pictogram that looks similar to a pictogram from ''So What. Also, 2 pictograms of the sprite are light blue instead of dark blue, meaning that the coach wasn't going to change colour throughout the routine. * The song's menu icon shows the dancer in her frozen pose without the icicle. *The coach resembles P2 of Let It Go. *This is the first song by David Guetta in the main series; it is followed by Hey Mama. **However, this is Guetta's second song in the whole series. The first song is Nothing Really Matters, which appears on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Gallery shewolfjustdance2014.jpg|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' SJOP41 6a0759f7 14.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' (Mashup) shewolf_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 108shewolf.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 108.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Tumblr n09oeliWYf1r5i2b8o1 500.jpg|Concept Art 998923_10151793879034711_200552798_n.jpg Shewolfbg1.png|Blue moon background Shewolfbg2.png|Ice crystal background Shewolfbg3.png|Mountain background File:SheWolf(FallingtoPieces).png shewolf01.jpg Shewolf02.jpg shewolfextract1.PNG shewolfmenu.png File:She Wolf.png Shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady in a similar outfit in the Sexy And I Know It Community Remix sw.png|The Pictograms shewolfopener.png shewolfmenu_.png Capture3322.GIF|Lady in outfit in sexy and I know it Captureshewolf.GIF|Dancer Outfit in sexy and I know it 2 Capturemmmmmmmmmmmms.GIF|Lady's 2nd appearance in sexy and I know it 2015-07-15 16.22.36.jpg|World Dance Floor Bug (1) Translation: "This dancer is winning" 2015-07-15 16.24.30.jpg|World Dance Floor Bug (2) Translation: "Which dancer earned the most stars?" She-Wolf-(Falling-to-Pieces)---David-Guetta-ft_168550.jpg Videos David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia (Official Video) She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - David Guetta feat. Sia Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Party Master) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Battles Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs with Party Master Modes